Un día no tan tranquilo
by kana-asuki
Summary: Inglaterra disfruta de un día de tranquilidad, pero nada dura para siempre...  ¡Tu Inghilterra!- grito un Italiano mal humorado-  Aleja a tú hombre de Mi hombre- soltó rojo de ira el italiano menor.  fic de regalo de cumpleaños para Dibu- can


Para mi querida dibu-Chan por su cumpleaños, felicidades socia ;D

* * *

><p>Era un día común, tranquilo y soleado en la casa de Inglaterra.<p>

¿Qué podía ser mejor que esto? el tomando tranquilamente su taza de te, sin un molesto Americano revoloteando a su lado, oh si todo era paz y tranquilidad…

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco …

_**¡Plaff! **_Se escucho la puerta principal ser azotada.

-Sabia que esto no iba a durar por siempre- exclamo el ingles tomando un sorbo de su te- y ahora ¿Qué querrá ese americano?- alzo la vista y se sorprendió de lo que vio, no, mejor dicho de _a quien vio_.

¡Tu _Inghilterra_!- grito un Italiano mal humorado- Aleja a _**tú **_hombre de _**Mi **_hombre- soltó rojo de ira el italiano menor, quien venia hecho un desastre según pensamientos de ingles.

_What?-_ soltó sin comprender el ingles, se suponía que Feliciano era calmado y dulce, ¿A dónde se fue ese tierno italiano que siempre pide pasta? Por que una cosa estaba seguro, lo que tenia enfrente no era Italia del norte, oh no, ese pequeño demonio que estaba, en este momento, echando chispas por los ojos y que tenia un aura tan _Amenazadora_ no era el que siempre veía en las reuniones- ¿se puede saber con que derecho vienes a gritarme a Mi casa?- pregunto un tanto enojado el ingles.

El italiano respiro hondo tratando de relajarse un poco- ya te lo dije aleja a ese americano de mi _Doitsu- _comento ferozmente.

¿Qué te pasa Feliciano?- pregunto sin entender Inglaterra- ¿Qué tiene que ver el tonto de Alfred aquí?

¿Acaso no lo sabes Inglaterra?- pregunto un tanto mas calmado el castaño- ¿no viste las noticias?- el ingles negó con la cabeza a lo cual el italiano se calmo un poco- ¿me puedes explicar que sucede Italia? – pregunto el Ingles un tanto arto del asunto, se supone que hoy era su día libre de todo alboroto, ahora que recuerda es extraño que cierto americano hoy no quisiera ir a visitarlo…- E.U y Doitsu están saliendo- soltó de pronto el italiano con leves lagrimas en sus ojos, sacando así de sus pensamientos al ingles- ¿Qué?- exclamo mas que sorprendido el ingles- no puede ser, es imposible ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- pregunto alterado, y por consiguiente el italiano contesto de la misma manera- lo anunciaron hoy en la televisión me sorprende que tú no lo supieras- el italiano cayo en el sillón conteniendo sus ganas de llorar o de ir a matar al americano.

Por otra parte el ingles estaba mas que perturbado, no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso el Americano? Ese mal agradecido, pero un leve pensamiento arremetió contra el – E.U y yo no tenemos nada ¿Por qué has venido a decírmelo?- contesto amargamente- ¿no? Bueno todos creíamos que entre ustedes había algo- menciono con pena el italiano, genial ¿no? Su querido Doitsu se va con el americano ese y el viene a gritoniarle al Ingles pensando que tenían algo y no era verdad, resultado: No había un solo corazón roto, no, ahora eran dos y uno que nada tenia que ver en el asunto, sintiéndose como la peor escoria del mundo abrazo al ingles- lo siento Arthur yo no sabia- lo atrajo hacia el para que ambos se sentaran en el sillón y así quedar abrazados soltando sus penas.

Por un instante la casa del ingles volvió a ser sumida en un no tan calido silencio con un poco de paz, la servidumbre tenia la orden de que nadie podía entrar a la sala donde se encontraban absolutamente _**nadie**_ sin excepciones, lo cual sorprendió a todos ese día si que era inusual, primero cierto rubio de anteojos no hizo acto de presencia y ahora su nación se encierra, cosa que nunca había hecho o por lo menos que ellos se hayan dado cuenta, con ese castaño.

_Dindong ~ _sonó el timbre principal de la casa, la ama de llaves abre la puerta encontrándose con dos rubios, uno ya conocido y el otro no tanto.

Hello ~ Alondra- sonrío amistosamente apunto de entrar pero es detenido por la mujer-Lo siento pero el señor en estos momentos esta _Umm Ocupado_…- hizo una leve reverencia- oh no importa- entro sin comprender lo que la mujer intento decirle, el alemán, que había sido arrastrado por el americano para contarle la "maravillosa idea", que se le ocurrió al de anteojos, al ingles- ¿Dónde esta _Iggi_?- pregunto caminando por la casa despreocupadamente del ingles- Ya se lo dije el Señor Inglaterra esta ocupado en estos momentos y no desea atender a _**nadie **_mas- intento explicar de manera paciente la mujer- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede ni atenderme a mi?- pregunto curioso el americano, conociendo a su ancianito de seguro estaba platicando con sus hadas o algo así, la mujer lo mira seriamente entre dudando que decirle- el señor Inglaterra tiene una _visita_ importante y no desea ser interrumpido- aclaro la mujer, los censores de alerta (COF celos COF) del héroe se activaron- ¿Qué persona?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo- esa es información que no le puedo dar, por favor retírense- el americano estaba apunto de replicar algo cuando el alemán hablo- estas son las llaves de Italia…- soltó suavemente mientras en una mano tomaba las llaves que se le cayeron al italiano al entrar exaltado- espera ¿Qué hace Italia aquí con mi Iggi?- hablo, rugió, el Americano- no lo se- contesto simplemente el alemán- ¿Dónde están?- exigió el rubio al no recibir respuesta se hecho a correr por la casa hasta dar a la habitación favorita de Arthur para visitas donde , oh sorpresa, un Ingles era abrazado por un Italiano inocentemente, claro los estadounidenses tienden a distorsionar todo y el miro ese abrazo de _mala manera_- Ey tu quita tus manos de _**Mi Iggi**_- grito el ingles.

Genial- Pensó el ingles, el italiano alzo la vista y miro a su querido mirándolo con cierta nostalgia y volvió a echarse a llorar a los brazos del ingles, lo cual provoco un tic horrible en el ingles y una mirada algo celosa del alemán- deje muy en claro que no quería ser molestado por nadie, así que háganme el favor de retirarse- anuncio amargamente el ingles- Iggi explícame por que ese…- callo al ver la mirada seria del alemán- Italiano- escupió con rencor- te esta abrazando- si por fin lo dijo, miro de mala manera al castaño ¡lo estaba abrazando y en sus narices!- ¡lo siento! – Grito el italiano entre lágrimas, Alemania al verlo llorar instintivamente corrió a su lado- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Inglaterra te hizo algo malo?- lo separo del ingles a lo cual el italiano se estremeció- Déjalo y hazme el favor de retirarte- ordeno el ingles de manera seria el americano casi sufre un paro cardiaco ante esto ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo ese italiano le robo a su ingles?

El único sereno ahí era el alemán que conocía a la pequeña nación por lo cual aun no había matado al ingles- Italia ¿Qué sucedió?- el italiano armándose del poco valor que corre por sus venas respondió- Yo los vi a ustedes dos anunciando su alianza- y de nuevo se soltó a llorar- What? – pregunto asustando el americano, el alemán rememorando lo que hizo en el día pudo descifrar lo que atormentaba al italiano, suspira dándose calma- Italia, nuestra alianza es deportiva un viejo jugador mío acepto entrenar al equipo estadounidense fuera de ahí no tenemos nada- el ingles y el italiano miraron asombrados al alemán- ¿ha esto te referías Feliciano?- pregunto un tanto enojado el ingles- lo- lo siento no vi completa la noticia- ahora corrió a los brazos del alemán, donde siempre debió estar pensó el mencionado y el americano- siento las molestias que les causo, ahora si nos permiten nos retiramos- el alemán jalo al italiano consigo- hasta luego Arthur y EU- se despidió el Italiano dejando a un ingles y un americano solo en la habitación - ¿desde cuando son tan cercanos el italiano y tu?- pregunto celoso el Americano- no importa Alfred, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cansado el ingles lo único que quería era tomar una taza de su te y olvidar los acontecimientos de ese día- venia a contarte mi genial idea para patearte el trasero en ese deporte que te gusta- contesto con una gran sonrisa a lo cual el ingles solo rodó los ojos- ¿Futbol soccer?- comento el ingles- Si esa cosa, bueno como sabrás estoy reuniendo un gran equipo y contrate a un Alemán como entrenador de seguro así morderás el polvo en el próximo juego- canturreo el ingles esperando la reacción del mayor- como sea Alfred si es a todo lo que venias te puedes retirar- digo cansado el mayor- yo quiero preguntarte algo mas…- menciono dudoso el de lentes – yo… tú ¿sentiste celos con lo que te dijo Italia?- pregunto esperanzado el Americano, el ingles incrédulo ante lo mencionado por el Estadounidense solo atino a mirarlo raro- ¿Por qué rayos debería de haber sentido celos?- pregunto levemente ruborizado, el ingles quien no perdió tiempo acorralo al ingles en el sillón posesionándose arriba de el de manera _sugerente_ ala vista de terceros- Contéstame con la verdad _Iggi_- ronroneo en el oído del ingles en forma sensual- Anda y si te portas bien te daré un premio- le mordió la oreja sacando un gemido del mayor- yo- yo – tartamudeaba el ingles debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si ser sincero con el y rendirse a sus encantos Americanos o rechazarlo como siempre y seguir callando lo que por años siente- yo sentí celos…- soltó suavemente- oh _Iggi_ vez que no era tan difícil- miro al ingles a los ojos sonriéndole coquetamente- eres un buen chico- acto seguido lo beso de manera lenta y suave saboreando así su _segundo_ beso con el ingles, en el cual el este consiente- Te amo Iggi- le sonrío infantilmente a su amor- me- me Too – menciono levemente el mayor con un gran sonrojo en la cara- Bueno _Arthie _es hora de tu premio- le dijo de manera sensual el americano a su , ahora, pareja acercándosele para plantarle un beso ahora mas apasionado, el ingles solo se dejo hacer por el menor disfrutando las caricias y sensaciones que este le despertaba… si este podría ser un día no tan tranquilo para el pobre ingles, pero fue uno de sus mejores e inolvidables días…

* * *

><p>Bueno ayer mi hermano estaba viendo un noticiero deportivo y salio la noticia de que EU acababa de contratar a un ex jugador alemán famoso para que debutara como entrenador de su equipo de Futbol, y de ahí vino la idea, espero te guste pequeña Dibu ~<p> 


End file.
